


Can't Help Myself

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Foot Jobs, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Kitty play, Master/Pet, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pet Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Hyunjin is Jinsoul's pet.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Can't Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ You voted and you got it, hyunsoul is the winner this time!!! I had a lot of fun writing this and it's been a long time coming so I hope you enjoy it... ^^
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“Aeongie!!! I’m home!!” Jinsoul enthusiastically announced as she closed the door to her shared apartment with Hyunjin, her kitten pet.

As soon as Jinsoul announced her arrival to the household, an overly excited Hyunjin came out from one of the rooms and started crawling rapidly to reach her beloved owner. Tongue lolled out and panting due to the excitement of seeing Jinsoul after so many hours.

She was wearing her usual attire, leather knee pads so she wouldn’t get hurt when she crawled, a beautiful matching set of fluffy cat ears and a butt plug velvety tail, a t-shirt that Jinsoul had recently bought for her that said 'if lost please return to owner' which Hyunjin loved very much, see-through lace panties, paw mitts on her hands and paw socks on her feet. It could be said that her pet play fit was almost complete but there was one single detail missing. The lack of a collar around her neck.

“Aeong~!!” Hyunjin playfully purred as she nuzzled Jinsoul’s legs affectionately.

“Has my baby kitten missed me?” Jinsoul reciprocated Hyunjin’s actions by caressing her behind her furry cat ears, her tail moving rhythmically. 

“A-eong!” Hyunjin confirmed nodding her head as she stroked Jinsoul’s crotch with her head, rubbing her face all along her length, teasing her. She was more than pleased to see her, she always missed her Master.

Jinsoul and Hyunjin had been together for almost two years. Jinsoul was a known dominant in the BDSM Community and she had come across Hyunjin in one of their many gatherings. At the time, Jinsoul had been single and uninterested in pursuing a relationship of any kind. However, the moment she laid eyes on Hyunjin, she instantly changed her mind. She wanted to own her.

Hyunjin had been into pet play as long as she could remember. She identified as a kitten and she was very obedient and domesticated but had a feral side that came out in the most unexpected circumstances. She was in a playing circle with other pets the first time Jinsoul saw her. As she was the only stray pet in the group, indicated by the absence of a collar, Jinsoul didn’t hesitate and approached her. She wanted to get to know her better.

That night, Jinsoul and Hyunjin clicked like they had never before with previous people. Jinsoul took her home and they spent all night talking. When morning arrived, Hyunjin decided that she didn’t want to be a stray cat anymore and took Jinsoul’s offer to be ‘under consideration’ or ‘training’ which basically meant dating in the vanilla world.

Since then, they had been in a contentious and committed relationship that included some aspects of BDSM but most importantly pet play or kitten play as Hyunjin preferred it to be called considering her status. Still, Hyunjin didn’t wear a collar as Jinsoul didn’t believe in training collars but only formal ones, the ones you put on when you really wanted to get serious, really serious.

“Are you so eager for me, baby kitten?” Jinsoul smirked at a desperate Hyunjin who was by now licking the outside of her pants, surely hungry for the big load of meat Jinsoul had hiding beneath her clothes. 

Truth was, Hyunjin was trying to please her Master before she found out what she had done. She had been a bad kitty and wanted Jinsoul relaxed so it would soften the blow she knew she had coming.

“Aeongie needs Master.” Hyunjin answered back, lust filling her big round eyes. Ironically, that necessity was the one that was going to get her into trouble. If only she could distract Jinsoul further.

“Master also needs baby kitten. I have a surprise for you… If you behave, that is...” Jinsoul told her as she caressed her hair and pulled at it playfully, unaware that she was the one who would get an unpleasant surprise.

“Aeeeoooong!!!!” Hyunjin cooed in content as she nuzzled against Jinsoul’s caressing hand. Her Master was so caring and had something for her. 

She was not meritorious of Jinsoul’s kindness. Her Master was prepping her for a surprise and Hyunjin was trying to deceive her and hide her wrongdoings. She was the worst pet.

Jinsoul chuckled at the cuteness of her pet and went to the couch. She wanted to watch her favorite show along with her beloved Aeongie and then when it was finished, she would give her the surprise of her lifetime. She sat down and looked at Hyunjin, unaware of the state her pet was in.

“Come here, pet.” Jinsoul gestured to her lap. Hyunjin watched her from her kneeling position on the floor and shook her head in refusal. She was going to be sincere with Jinsoul. She could blame her horniness but she was supposed to be trained and not fall into temptation. She was at fault and she would take responsibility for it.

“Come on, baby…” Jinsoul whined as she furrowed her eyebrows in slight annoyance. It was unusual for Hyunjin to decline her advances.

“Aeong!!” Hyunjin shouted back as she positioned her arms in a crossing position, a clear ‘no’. She didn't deserve to be in her Master’s lap, at least not before she knew what she had done and was punished accordingly.

Jinsoul was taken aback. It was not uncommon for Hyunjin to behave like a little brat from time to time, but normally she was just being playful. This case, though, she didn’t understand what was going on Hyunjin’s mind. 

“Is something the matter, baby? Why don’t you want to hop onto Master’s lap? Don’t you miss me as much as I miss you?” Jinsoul tried a gentle approach. She didn’t want to get scratches all over. She was still sore from last time.

“Aeong…” Hyunjin responded dejectedly in a low voice as she lowered her head in what Jinsoul guessed was shame. So, something did happen.

“Did Aeongie misbehave and that’s why she thinks she doesn’t deserve to cuddle with Master?” Jinsoul asked trying to get to the bottom of the situation. If Hyunjin had indeed been a bad kitty, she didn’t know if she should reward her like she had planned too. Such bad timing.

“......” Hyunjin just stared at Jinsoul with her most pitiful puppy eyes or in this case kitty eyes, full of regret and lament.

It appeared Jinsoul was going to miss her favorite show as Hyunjin and all her issues were her priority. Her kitten was feeling distressed about something and it was her duty to find out what was bothering her.

“Show me, baby. I promise I won’t be mad. I’m in a really good mood… I don't think anything can spoil it…” Jinsoul reassured Hyunjin with vain words not knowing that she would have a fit when she found out what had happened.

Hyunjin pulled her from her sleeve with her paw and motioned towards her playroom. Jinsoul looked at her vacant eyes and went inside the room.

Jinsoul had an office job. Hyunjin didn’t really know the specifics but she knew that Jinsoul was well off and could spoil her without a care in the world. She just wanted to be a good pet and was only interested in being better for her Master, something that she had failed to do today.

In reality, Jinsoul was a CFO from a big company and was practically her own boss. Yet, she still needed to clock in and out of the office like a normal worker fulfilling an 8-hour shift. She was thankful for her free time as she could indulge herself alongside her pet in the little world both had created. 

However, as much as Jinsoul had a strict schedule, there were times when meetings took too long and she couldn’t be at home on time. Hyunjin used to get so bored when that happened that she felt the need to act out and she became extremely mischievous. 

Hyunjin had all this pent-up energy inside of her and she needed to lash it out. Her way of coping mostly consisted of scratching walls, drapes, and furniture, hopping from one place to another and throwing things all over. Sometimes, she meowed painfully and loudly as to bother the neighbors. In summary, causing havoc in Jinsoul’s apartment.

The first time Jinsoul saw the disaster her home was, she punished her badly. She put around her neck a cone of shame and made her stay with it for about a week. She also ignored Hyunjin the majority of the time and made her stay in a corner where she put a bowl of food and water and a piece of newspaper so she could relieve herself. It had been the worst punishment in Hyunjin’s life but she knew she deserved it.

Unfortunately, not even the punishment made Hyunjin change her wickedness and two weeks after her punishment was lifted, she did it all over again. 

Jinsoul was at a loss at that time, but with some reasoning, she understood that Hyunjin wanted to grab her attention and was misbehaving on purpose. No punishment would suffice, as Hyunjin saw them as a way to get a reaction out of Jinsoul.

Because of that, Jinsoul decided to make a playroom for her, mainly for the purpose of not destroying any other rooms of her precious apartment. There, Hyunjin had a variety of pet toys and even ones of a sexual nature, but she was forbidden to use them on herself without the permission of her Master.

When Jinsoul entered the room, the first thing she saw was droplets of some liquid on the floor, following a trail from the entrance to the center of the room. She followed the path and much was her surprise when she saw a big wet dildo stuck to the floor, standing mockingly at her.

As realization rapidly came, Jinsoul got angry because she would have to break her promise of not becoming mad and also because Hyunjin had disobeyed her once again and worse, she had fucked herself on it like she was some stray cat without a Master to tend to her.

“What the fuck, Hyunjin?!?!?” Jinsoul couldn’t help but ask crassly as she was fuming inside. She normally reserved coarse words for fucking.

“.....” Hyunjin just lowered her head ashamed, her ears dropped as well as her tail between her legs. She knew she was in trouble as Jinsoul only called her by her given name when she was being serious.

“I’m working all day to provide a good life for both of us and this is how you pay me? By fucking yourself senseless in something that is not me?” Jinsoul spat angrily at her as she grabbed her by the chin and made her look at her. She couldn’t believe the audacity of Hyunjin.

“Aeong…” Hyunjin regrettably answered back. She knew she was at fault for not being a good pet who should have waited for her Master. Her horniness had taken over her rationality and the worst thing was that she didn’t even get satisfied.

“Do you prefer it over my cock?” Jinsoul asked. She couldn’t believe Hyunjin even had the guts to confess such a thing. She was furious but also appreciated the honesty of her pet. She was having mixed feelings.

“Aeong!!” Hyunjin crossed her arms in refusal while she approached her Master and hugged her leg.

“I wanted to do something nice for you, Aeongie. Something that you had been waiting for… But now, I don’t think you deserve it. You’ve been a really bad kitty…” Jinsoul told her as she pulled on her hair harshly, breaking the hug and arching Hyunjin’s neck so she was facing her.

“You even left a trail of your cum on the way and didn’t even clean it! Will you clean it? Or… Do you think I should clean it?” Jinsoul abruptly asked as she still held Hyunjin by the hair firmly.

“....” Hyunjin let out little sobs while looking at her with glossy eyes. Her paws under her chin silently asking for forgiveness.

Jinsoul looked at her, really looked at her as she began thinking about a way to punish her lascivious pet. She saw regret and embarrassment in her black orbs and as much as she wanted to forgive her, she knew a lesson had to be taught.

“I want you to fuck yourself on that dildo…” Jinsoul suddenly said. Hyunjin shook her head. Jinsoul huffed at Hyunjin’s rebuff. Her pet was getting bold.

“I want you to fuck yourself really hard on that fucking dildo while I jerk myself off… How about that?” Jinsoul added, still unsure if that would be enough as a punishment. Hyunjin didn’t want the dildo she wanted the real Jinsoul.

“Noooo, Master…” Hyunjin whined.

“Finally using your words, kitten?” Jinsoul mocked a miserable Hyunjin.

“No dildo… I want you, Master…” Hyunjin begged as she clung harder onto Jinsoul’s leg.

“If you want me so much… Answer me… Why?” Jinsoul asked even though she kind of knew the reason. Workload had been tough and she had disregarded her kitten a little bit. 

“I just miss you so much when you’re not home… I miss you, Master. I only want you…” Hyunjin sincerely said. Jinsoul smiled at her. As much as she loved Hyunjin’s ‘aeongs’ she also loved her silky voice when she spoke to her.

“What do you miss, kitten?” Jinsoul inquired.

“I miss you, your presence, your aroma, your kindness… You... The things we do…” Hyunjin said as she blushed.

“What things, pet?” Jinsoul insisted.

“The dirty things….” Hyunjin whispered as her tail wiggled behind her.

“Elaborate.” Jinsoul ordered her.

“When you’re inside me and stay there. I feel so full and happy. I want to be with you like that all the time… I want you, Master…” Hyunjin confessed as Jinsoul petted her head. 

“If you want me so much as you claim you do, you have to prove yourself, pet…” Jinsoul told her as she finally came down with the perfect punishment for her lustful pet.

“Aeong?” Hyunjin asked as she tilted her head to the side in a cute manner.

“You have to fuck yourself in the dildo while I jerk off. But you can’t cum until I do. If you cum before I do, we’re going back to the cone of shame and the corner… If you do not cum, you’ll get your surprise… I wanted to surprise you either way but now that you’ve messed up, you’ll only get it if you’re good...” Jinsoul declared as hope came back to lift Hyunjin’s spirit. 

Hyunjin didn’t like punishments but when there was a concrete reward at the end, it was different. She loved proving herself worthy to her Master.

Jinsoul saw how her pet’s mood changed suddenly. She was no longer sobbing and she seemed energetic. 

“Do you think you can do it, kitty?” Jinsoul asked unnecessarily. She just wanted to see the eagerness in her Aeongie.

“Aeong!!!” Hyunjin pumped her paw in the air as she took off her shirt and panties and threw them onto the floor. 

She crawled sensually to the dildo, moving her hips deliciously, giving Jinsoul a view of her plump round asscheeks and pink pussy. 

Finally reaching her destination, she squatted and hovered over the dildo, waiting for her Master’s command to lower down her hips.

Jinsoul watched her amused. Her Aeongie was so cute and sexy, she drove her wild. She got an instant hard-on after her little show. But not everything was lust, she sincerely adored her and she wanted to make their relationship official already. Tonight, she hoped she would if Hyunjin proved herself like she so desperately wanted.

Jinsoul unbuttoned her trousers and came closer to Hyunjin who watched her avidly. She grabbed her by the neck and started rotating her hips all over Hyunjin’s face, rubbing her clothed penis on her precious pet.

“Do you like this, kitty?” Jinsoul asked as she made little thrusts against Hyunjin’s buccal cavity.

“Mmmmm… Master!! Aeongie loves it!” Hyunjin purred as she stuck out her tongue to trace the underline of her Master’s cock over her underwear.

“Do you want to suck it, baby?” Jinsoul teased as she gripped the elastic of her underwear, ready to free herself from the confines of clothing.

“I do, Master… Please…” Hyunjin moaned as she grazed all her face against Jinsoul’s raging erection.

Jinsoul let go of Hyunjin’s face and stepped back as she pulled the elastic, freeing her enormous dick which sprang out abruptly from inside as it bounced back on her abs. Hyunjin felt herself salivating as she contemplated her Master’s veiny and perfect dick. So large and thick, standing proud as the ridges over it pulsated. Blood going straight to her cockhead, a signal of her arousal.

“You have to earn it, pet…” Jinsoul maliciously replied as she began to move her hand up and down along her length, denying her pet the pleasure of a taste. Hyunjin felt she would burst in tears by the rejection of her Master.

“Aaaaeeeeoooong…!!” Hyunjin whimpered as she saw how Jinsoul clasped her bulbous head tightly as precum left the tip. She wanted a taste, she needed it, she craved it. It was her life source.

“Fuck yourself, Hyunjin…” Jinsoul commanded as Hyunjin looked at her pitifully and sank down on the plastic toy, knowing she could never be satisfied by it, not like she was with the real thing.

Hyunjin began fucking herself slowly on the dildo. She knew she would not cum, she was simply not feeling it. When you had the real thing before your eyes, it was just an impossible task. However, she wanted to please her Master and was doing a show for her, as she undulated her hips and took the dildo from top to base, bottoming out on it as her greedy pussy swallowed it perfectly, her tail hitting the floor, again and again, thanks to her movements.

Her Master was not paying her any attention, though. Jinsoul seemed fixated on her own cock and was not noticing the effort Hyunjin was doing on her part. As Hyunjin wondered why Jinsoul ignored her she saw that her Master was stressed and her penis looked really red, more so than normal. She immediately knew what the problem was and she felt the urge to help her.

Jinsoul was rubbing herself furiously, she wanted to cum so badly. Seeing her pet in such a pathetic state, hungry for dick aroused her tremendously. But she had not been thinking clearly, she was hurting herself. Truth was, it had been a while since she had masturbated because Hyunjin did it for her. The lack of practice and desire to punish Hyunjin had taken her by surprise and she hadn’t lubricated herself properly and now her cock was aching by the roughness of her own hands.

“Master, let me spit on it…” Hyunjin suggested seeing that her Master was too into the moment to do so herself.

“Spit on it?” Jinsoul confusedly asked as she looked at Hyunjin.

“You’re hurting yourself, Master…” Hyunjin added still fucking herself without pause, her ears rotating in worry.

Jinsoul looked at her questioningly and as she saw how deep Hyunjin was taking the dildo in her pussy and how it glistened and shone with her fluids when she raised her pelvis, she finally understood what her pet meant.

She came closer to Hyunjin and stood above her, waiting for her to soothe the pain in her groin. It seemed she was useless without the attention of her pet. She always needed her.

Hyunjin was lowering down on the dildo when Jinsoul positioned her cock in front of her face and didn’t hesitate to take the weeping head into her mouth as she grabbed at it forcefully between her lips, humming in content. Jinsoul grinned at the impatience of Hyunjin.

“Cannot do that, baby… Not yet, at least… Just help your Master…” Jinsoul reminded her as she stepped back, pulling herself out from the exquisite mouth of her pet. Hyunjin whined but that was not new, she was a whiny cat.

Hyunjin continued moving her hips up and down viciously as she started spitting like a machine gun all over Jinsoul’s cock and abs, making a mess of bodily fluids on her Master, not that Jinsoul minded, not even a bit. 

“Spit some more, baby… I need you... To cum…” Jinsoul ordered her as she closed her eyes, feeling her orgasm approaching, more likely due to the obscenity of their actions than her own poor doing.

“Aeoooong~!” Hyunjin moaned as she was feeling more aroused by the closeness of her Master, but she wouldn’t cum, not yet, not ever, not on something that was not Jinsoul’s flesh.

Hyunjin continued spitting as Jinsoul watched fascinated how the copious amount of saliva leaked onto the floor as her hand continued rubbing the skin of her penis at a rapid pace, pinching its head, pulling the foreskin and teasing the slit with her fingers. She felt intoxicated.

“Cum for me, Master…” Hyunjin demanded as she saw how Jinsoul had stopped moving and let out a loud grunt as cum started spilling all over her body. Showering her hair and face with the filthiest of essences.

“Aeongie!!!” Jinsoul screamed as she continued pumping her cock, dragging the sensations of her awaited peak while making a mess on her pet.

Hyunjin stopped fucking herself on the dildo as she watched entranced the way Jinsoul constricted her abs and trembled barely because of the powerful orgasm she was experiencing at the moment. She looked so beautiful. Her long damp dark hair sticking to her head, sweat covering her features and her mouth slightly parted in an ‘o’ shape. Jinsoul looked like a goddess when she came.

“Baby… That was so good… Did you cum?” Jinsoul asked once she had recovered from her high. She had been so lost in her own pleasure that she hadn’t really noticed if her pet had cum or not.

“No, Master. I haven’t.” Hyunjin confidently answered. She wanted to cum yes, but the toy wouldn’t suffice. She needed the tender meat of Jinsoul.

Jinsoul looked at her as she continued breathing heavily and examined her pussy where the dildo was still inserted. She traced the surroundings of Hyunjin’s vagina and checked the floor, proving that indeed, her pet was not lying. She hadn’t cum. She had been a good kitten, one who deserved a treat.

“I’m so proud of you, baby… Not even a trace of cum from that delicious pussy…” Jinsoul told her as she smiled at her and helped her get up from her position on the floor. The dildo no longer in the vicinity as Jinsoul had kicked it so forcefully, after Hyunjin got it out of her, it detached off the floor.

“Aeong~!!!” Hyunjin answered happily as she wagged her tail in joy, her ears moving in unison.

Jinsoul had been a dominant for long time but she had never indulged herself in pet play until she met Hyunjin. Before her, she didn’t know much about it but now she was glad she did. It was the cutest thing ever. Nothing satisfied her more than seeing Hyunjin act like a kitten. Alongside her pet, she had discovered a whole new world of thrilling things and she was glad she had found in Hyunjin the perfect partner to share it with. 

That’s why she always tried her best to provide her beautiful pet with the latest gadgets and gizmos for the pet play subculture. She liked pampering Hyunjin and spoiling her rotten with all the newest and trendiest toys she could buy. The ears and tails she was sporting now were supposedly connected with her emotions and they moved accordingly to them. It was the craziest thing ever and she loved it as much as Hyunjin did. It made their pet play more real.

“Do you think you deserve a treat?” Jinsoul asked playfully as she gripped her cock firmly, once she had calmed herself down, teasing Hyunjin who wanted to stuff her mouth with it since the moment she arrived home.

“Aeong!!!” Hyunjin nodded enthusiastically.

“Thing is, pet… Punishment is not over just yet… You already have your treat, but you have to take it yourself…” Jinsoul said as she gestured to all the cum that was staining the floor. Jinsoul knew she was being an asshole but this was the perfect opportunity for a bit of degrading. Hyunjin looked at her skeptically.

“You’ve been a bad kitty. You don’t deserve to drink it from the source.” Jinsoul answered back in a serious tone as she pointed at her cum.

Hyunjin looked at her Master in disbelief. She knew she had been really bad but now Jinsoul was just being cruel. She wanted her Master’s cum warm and fresh, not cold and dried. She scrunched up her eyebrows and Jinsoul sighed at her cuteness. 

“If you clean my mess, I’ll let you play with this toy…” Jinsoul promised as she took off her trousers and underwear. She knew Hyunjin loved playing with her cock.

Hyunjin felt how her spirit returned to her body again and nodded cheerfully as she started licking Jinsoul’s dried cum on the floor as she hummed approvingly of the taste even though she was certain it tasted better when she sampled it straight from the source.

Jinsoul felt herself becoming erect again as she saw her pet shamefully wiggling her butt, her tail standing up, as she kneeled collecting all her fluids. Hyunjin was gorgeous but she looked even better when she humiliated her and degraded to a disgraceful state. The things she made her do sometimes were so indecent that she even dared to blush. However, this was not a play, this was a punishment which Hyunjin deserved. She had broken not one but three rules.

Hyunjin dragged her long tongue along the wooden floor, gathering all the droplets of cum she could find, as the cum in her own hair had already dried up and made her look so sinful, Jinsoul wanted to stain her even more. 

There was not much left, Hyunjin would be finishing soon and honestly, she would do anything to please her Master and even more if she knew she was in the wrong. She licked and sucked the final spurt of cum on the floor and smiled proudly of herself.

“Master, I’m finished.” Hyunjin declared as she crawled to her Master who was already naked and sitting on the couch at the corner of the playroom.

Jinsoul should have gotten up and checked for herself but she didn’t want to prolong the punishment any further. She wanted to be good for Hyunjin and give her a real treat. Punishment time was over.

“Come, play with it, kitty…” Jinsoul calmly told her as her meat rod stood eagerly waiting for something to envelop it.

Hyunjin’s smile felt like it would get out of her face as the corner of her lips almost reached her eyes. She looked like Cheshire The Cat. She crawled quickly to Jinsoul and when she reached her she put her head onto her lap, her hands in fists under her chin as she purred gently, thankful for her Master’s forgiveness.

“You are adorable, baby… Do you know that?” Jinsoul asked mostly to herself as she felt like the luckiest dominant ever for having such a charming pet.

“Aeong~” Hyunjin purred as she scrubbed Jinsoul’s crotch once again with her face.

“Eager are we, baby?” Jinsoul teased her further.

“A-eong!!!” Hyunjin replied as she started playing with her Master’s penis. Her ears and tail pointed up in excitement.

If there was one favorite activity for Hyunjin that didn’t involve making love, it would be playing with Jinsoul’s cock. Hyunjin adored the way her Master’s dick reacted to her playing, it was more responsive than any toy in the market and she also loved how the stimulation also made Jinsoul happy. 

Hyunjin put her paws into fists and started knocking on the meat stick as it bounced back and forth due to her strokes. She used both her paws for this task, like a boxer would do to a punching bag, and as Jinsoul’s cock kept moving like a pendulum, Jinsoul couldn’t help but snicker.

“I don’t know why you like doing that so much… My penis is not a speed bag, you know?” Jinsoul asked playfully as she caressed Hyunjin’s cat ears.

“Aeong!!!!” Hyunjin yelled at her in annoyance. She didn’t like it when Jinsoul questioned her methods of entertainment. She just liked it and that was it.

Jinsoul continued chuckling as Hyunjin started using more speed and power in her blows. She loved watching her Master’s penis waver graciously as she struck it. Sometimes it even hit her and every time that happened Jinsoul lost it and laughed at her. 

“I can grab it and hit you with it you know?” Jinsoul suggested once she felt that Hyunjin was going harder at her meat.

“... Aeong....” Hyunjin stressed angrily. She just wanted to enjoy her solo time, and not be bothered by the owner of her magic stick.

Truth was, both Hyunjin and Jinsoul enjoyed that silly game as it aroused them greatly. It was a little bit like foreplay and as Hyunjin was going at it quicker, Jinsoul felt the need to stop the game and fully fuck her pet. 

“Aeongie…” Jinsoul moaned and clasped Hyunjin’s ears tightly, letting Hyunjin know she meant business.

“Mmmmm… Master….” Hyunjin hummed as she also felt like she wanted her pussy filled as she gave a powerful strike onto Jinsoul’s dick which came back hitting her in the eye.

“Ouch!!!!” Hyunjin exclaimed as she touched her hurt eye and Jinsoul cackled uncontrollably at her.

“Hahahahaha… Dumb Aeongie!!” Jinsoul laughed as she grabbed her stomach, not able to hold her laugh. Hyunjin was so silly sometimes. She insisted on doing the same thing every time and always got offended when it hit her back.

Hyunjin was seeing red. Her Master was laughing at her and her eye stung. She didn’t like being mocked. Jinsoul would be sorry, Hyunjin promised, as she started scratching her penis and her lower belly in a frenzied attack of paws and claws.

“Hyunjin!!! Stop!!” Jinsoul screamed and got up from the couch as she was taken by surprise by Hyunjin’s sudden attack. Hyunjin just stared at her from her position on the floor and smiled at her devilishly. 

“Aeongie! Why?!?!” Jinsoul whined at Hyunjin. She hated it when Hyunjin scratched her. It made her hurt and the sting and ache took a while to disappear. Her body was covered in scars.

“Aeong???” Hyunjin innocently asked and pointed at herself like she was not the culprit.

“Don’t aeong me… You know I hate it…” Jinsoul answered back as she examined the depth of the scratches.

Hyunjin was mostly domesticated but all cats had a mischievous nature and sometimes tended to go feral over little things. When Hyunjin got angry, it was normal for her to react that way and become what Jinsoul considered a crazy cat. When this happened, she scratched Jinsoul in whichever part of her body she could have contact with. Normally it was her stomach but sometimes her hands went lower and scratched her penis and that’s what Jinsoul hated the most. It was one thing having scars on her body but her cock, she liked it spotless.

“You’ve scratched my dick… Now, how are we going to make love? It itches…” Jinsoul told Hyunjin who simply refused to acknowledge her presence.

“Hyunjin… I’m talking with you, don’t ignore me!!” Jinsoul retorted. Hyunjin looked at her and then at her paws examining her claws and then shrugged.

“Bad Aeongie!!!” Jinsoul shouted at her and grabbed her from her arm, successfully raising her up.

Hyunjin was an expert at making Jinsoul lose her patience. Sometimes she liked taking her Master to the edge so she would fuck her roughly and that was one of those times. She wanted Jinsoul irritated so she would wreck her pussy. It was a game the two of them had and it seemed, by the way Jinsoul had pulled her off the floor, Jinsoul had caught up.

Jinsoul supported herself onto the nearest wall she could find and dragged Hyunjin along with her. Hyunjin was back facing her and Jinsoul was grabbing her forcefully so she wouldn’t escape. One hand around her breasts and the other one, around her waist, holding her captive.

“You did it on purpose, right?” Jinsoul spat at Hyunjin as she inserted one finger inside her vagina. Hyunjin arched her back at the intrusion. Her tail stilled in fake fear.

“This is what you wanted, am I right?” Jinsoul said as she crudely forced two more fingers into Hyunjin’s pussy, as she fondled her breasts savagely, pulling her nipples until the skin was painfully stretched.

“A.. Eo.. Ng…!!” Hyunjin whimpered and nodded her head as Jinsoul inserted yet another finger and started pumping her palm in and out of her sweltering hole. Hyunjin rested her neck on Jinsoul’s shoulder and tried to handle the rough fucking.

Jinsoul had four fingers inside her vagina. She was forcing her way inside abruptly, as it was only a matter of seconds until her whole palm was inserted further. As she did so, she was fingering her wildly, wet slapping sounds making themselves known as she put even more pressure onto Hyunjin’s insides. 

Her fingers went in and out full of liquid as Hyunjin moaned and meowed next to her ear, as she clung onto her neck with her arms in a loving but primal embrace only meant for animals. Hard, long and deep strokes were filling Hyunjin’s pussy canal but she needed a bit more fullness, she was certain only Jinsoul could provide.

“Do you like it when Master is rough, baby?” Jinsoul asked as she finally inserted her thumb. Her whole hand defiling Hyunjin’s most sacred place as she pushed in and out at an even more frantic speed.

“Aeong!! Aeong!! Aeong!!..” Hyunjin wept as she closed her eyes and tried to swallow her tears. 

There was nothing more than Hyunjin loved than violent sex, even if it hurt her. It was expected, she was a pet, she was prone to roughness. She loved being treated like a mere hole, an object for her Master’s pleasure. She liked it when her pussy ached and was so sore she couldn’t walk or sit for days. Not that she really walked, though, and sitting, well she could handle that.

Jinsoul and her were the perfect combination. Jinsoul was a bit of a sadist and Hyunjin was just a bit masochistic. Nothing too hardcore, though. They didn’t like to use toys and preferred using their own bodies to provide pain and pleasure to each other. Nonetheless, as almost all their relationship was a play, indulging in rough sex also was, and Hyunjin knew that if she wanted it to really hurt, she needed to take Jinsoul to the extreme and anger her mindlessly, just like she had achieved by scratching her.

“Look at how your pussy is swallowing my hand, baby… Such a hungry pussy…” Jinsoul teased her as she slammed her hand further and further into the depths of her pet, Hyunjin arched her back as to give Jinsoul more space, her right arm hugging the back of her neck.

Jinsoul was mesmerized by the sight of her hand barely coming out of Hyunjin’s pussy filled with white thick cum from her interior. Her pet could take her so well, nobody could do it like her. She was the best lover she's ever had and couldn’t wait to make Hyunjin rightfully hers and have her completely. But it was not time for tenderness yet, she had a duty to fuck her until she forgot her own self.

Jinsoul, far inside Hyunjin’s canal, started opening and closing her hand as if emulating a blossoming flower and grazing her walls with the touch of her fingers as she pumped slowly getting deeper and deeper with each stroke. She felt Hyunjin’s walls fluttering lovingly against her.

“Do you feel it, baby? Do you feel how deep inside I am?” Jinsoul lustfully asked as Hyunjin followed her movements and sank lower and lower in her open palm, fucking herself on Jinsoul’s hand.

Jinsoul felt how the tight ring of muscle of Hyunjin’s opening was stretching more and more as she forced herself further. It was throbbing against her arm which was so deep inside, barely inches away from her elbow, when she felt Hyunjin’s tight grasp on it by the wonders of her pussy walls.

“Ohh!! Baby!!! Don’t you want me deeper?” Jinsoul asked as she could not move, trapped by Hyunjin’s gripping passage.

“... Aeong… Aeong… Aeong…” Hyunjin panted as she felt herself about to lose consciousness due to the pleasure she was feeling. Her orgasm seconds away.

“That’s it, baby… That’s it… Clamp tighter, clamp tighter…” Jinsoul instructed as she felt Hyunjin’s quivering walls pulsing.

Encouraged by her Master’s words, Hyunjin came in an instant, as Jinsoul unceremoniously pulled her hand from her insides, letting all the cum drop onto the ground like flowing waterfall underneath them.

“AEONG!!!!” Hyunjin screamed as she felt her gaping hole spit spurt after spurt of cum. A whole stream coming out of her cunt staining the wooden floor.

Jinsoul watched in amazement as Hyunjin didn’t stop to spill her insides on the floor. The amount of pussy liquid that was coming was far too much and she wished she had been bad, so she could make her lick it off again.

If it was another person, Hyunjin would be feeling exhausted. She had cum so much but it was not enough to satisfy her lewd needs. She was thankful for Jinsoul’s fingers, especially her crooked one which reached the most amazing of places when she pumped it deep inside, but she would not be content until she had her meat injection. She started purring and wiggled her butt and fluffy tail against Jinsoul, letting her know her demands.

“That was so good, baby… So so good, you’ve been a good kitten… An insatiable one… Don’t worry, Master is going to take care of you…” Jinsoul told Hyunjin as she grinded her hips onto her butt while her hand came in contact with her clit. Hyunjin whimpered.

“Aeong…!” Hyunjin whined surprised due to the overstimulation. The fisting had made her clit tender as Jinsoul’s arm had grazed it a bit while she fisted her.

“How about another one for Master? Can you cum again? What do you say, baby kitten?” Jinsoul asked her pet as she started rubbing her nub crazily, not really waiting for Hyunjin’s permission.

“Aeong! Aeong! Aeong!” Hyunjin could just moan as Jinsoul played her like a fiddle. Nobody but her knew her body that well.

Jinsoul used only her thumb to rub Hyunjin’s clit which was so swollen and red it looked like it hurt. And indeed, it hurt. It was so full of blood that it ached and the only way to relieve it was to force another orgasm out of her Aeongie. Jinsoul spat on her hand and stroked it quickly as she slapped it and palmed it like it was the butt of a bratty child.

Hyunjin was in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Jinsoul had her way with her. She had her eyes closed and she was shedding tears, unable to handle the sensations her body was put through. It felt like time was endless but without her knowledge, in barely one minute Hyunjin was cumming all around the floor once again, as Jinsoul smiled proudly at her doing and grabbed her cock pushing it forcefully into Hyunjin’s entrance, not letting her even a second to rest after such a strenuous orgasm.

“Master!!!” Hyunjin hissed as she felt full to the brim with her Master’s cock. Jinsoul was being so harsh on her.

“Yes, baby?” Jinsoul asked as she kept still, not daring to move as she teased her pet who knew was waiting for a pounding.

Hyunjin was feeling emotional and vulnerable at the moment. It was common to indulge in hard pet play but as much as she could remember, this was being one of the roughest times and she couldn’t help herself but ask what Jinsoul really thought about her. Maybe it was the fucking or maybe it was her feelings but she felt secure in Jinsoul’s embrace and she dared to ask what she thought was a troubling question.

“Master, do you like me?” Hyunjin asked carefully. She knew Jinsoul’s feelings had to be deeper if not she wouldn’t bother with her. She always wondered, though. Jinsoul had never uttered the words.

“I more than like you, baby… And I will show you tonight…” Jinsoul reassured her as she yanked her hips back and gave a powerful thrust sinking her dick back in, unconsciously ending the topic of conversation much to Hyunjin’s dismay. Hyunjin grunted in response.

Jinsoul felt uneasy at Hyunjin because of the question she had asked. It seemed as Hyunjin was not certain of her feelings for her. More reasons to do what she had wanted to do for tonight. When they get over this, Hyunjin would not be unsure anymore of what her feelings were. She just had to wait.

Jinsoul kept a steady pace as she fucked Hyunjin into nothingness. Never pulling out all the way and leaving the tip inside, as she once again entered her with all her might. 

They were still standing, Jinsoul with her knees slightly bent as to fuck Hyunjin in a better angle and Hyunjin stretched out as she still hugged Jinsoul in an awkward position.

“How is your pussy so tight, baby?” Jinsoul asked Hyunjin as she guided her penis slowly and teasingly along her pussy walls, just to shove all her meat inside again in a desperate and maddening attempt. The contrast of the strokes taking a toll on Hyunjin.

“Aeong… Aeong… Aeong…” Hyunjin sobbed as tears filled her eyes because of the harshness of Jinsoul’s thrusts. 

“Do you like it when I pound you, baby?” Jinsoul asked again as she did exactly so and pounded Hyunjin so mercilessly, she fell over and had to put her hands on the floor to support herself.

“I love it when I fuck you this way… You really look like a pet ready for breeding, baby…” Jinsoul told her lecherously as seeing Hyunjin in that position encouraged her further, her hips moving in earnest at an inhuman speed.

Hyunjin was having her pussy beaten, her head waving due to the strong plunges on her shivering pussy. Jinsoul was fucking her like her life depended on it, like an animal and she surely loved it. She enjoyed how hard she was taking her, pulling her hair and slapping her ass as she told her profanities.

“Your hole was made for my cock, baby… I was made to fill you with my cum…” Jinsoul told her as she pulled on her fluffy tail, stimulating her anus in the process. Hyunjin arched her back and whimpered in pleasure.

“Aeooong!!” Hyunjin moaned. Jinsoul rarely did anything to her asshole but she loved it when her Master played with her tail and stimulated its surroundings.

“Do you like it when I pull your tail, baby? Or do you prefer when I’m fucking your dirty hole?” Jinsoul crudely asked as she now pulled the tail in and out of her abused orifice as she crushed her pelvis harder into Hyunjin’s pussy.

“I love it, Master! I love it!!” Hyunjin screamed overwhelmed by feelings and the obscenity of Jinsoul’s words. Both her ass and pussy felt so full and ready to pop.

“It’s a shame I can’t fuck your ass as much as I want, but I love your tail… I wouldn’t want it another way, baby…” Jinsoul circled the plug of the tail around Hyunjin’s anus as she continued slamming her lower body onto her pet. 

Jinsoul kept the ongoing rhythm as she rotated the tail inserted in Hyunjin’s puckered opening, fucking her until she bottomed out, pulling her hair and ears as she slapped her butt. She was banging her like crazy and Hyunjin more than encouraged her by the whimpers and meows she let out from time to time. Hyunjin was the perfect lover for Jinsoul and soon she would also be the perfect partner.

“I’m going to cum, baby… Is your hungry pussy ready?” Jinsoul asked as she pulled Hyunjin’s long hair strongly, forcing her to arch her back in an impossible way.

“Shoot it out, Master… Fill me up… Please!!!” Hyunjin begged Jinsoul as she came right before her.

“Take it all!!!” Jinsoul commanded as she, for the second time that evening, came copiously into the insides of her beloved pet. 

Jinsoul put her hand on Hyunjin’s lower back and remained standing as she felt all her cum leaving her body to feed her pet’s starving pussy. Her chest was heaving up and down and she gently massaged Hyunjin’s buttocks as the latter rocked her hips back wanting to steal another orgasm out of her Master.

“Is your pussy so thirsty that it wants to milk another one out of me?” Jinsoul asked wantonly as she noticed what Hyunjin was doing.

“Please, Master… I need more…” Hyunjin said as she turned around to look at her with pleading eyes.

“No problem, baby… Things are far from over and I told you I had a surprise for you…” Jinsoul promised as she grounded her hips once again onto Hyunjin’s.

Jinsoul was feeling a bit tired but she ought to continue. Hyunjin had the stamina of a stallion and she was not a lame lover. Her legs couldn't hold her anymore, though, so she slid down the wall, taking Hyunjin with her as she was still impaled on her cock.

Hyunjin felt herself being pulled by the pussy as Jinsoul dropped down in a sitting position. It seemed her Master was tired but eager to continue. 

“Master… Can we still go on?” Hyunjin asked cautiously. She didn’t want to offend Jinsoul but she also didn’t want to be insensitive. She had not been working around the clock for hours like her Master.

“We can, baby kitten… It’s just my legs…” Jinsoul started saying when she was promptly cut off by Hyunjin.

“Let me take care of you, Master… Please…” Hyunjin told her as she raised her hips and freed herself from Jinsoul’s cock which got out causing a wet popping sound.

Jinsoul nodded and wondered what her pet had in store for her. She could rest a little and let her pet take the reins of the fucking.

Hyunjin, still back facing Jinsoul, crawled backwards until her feet reached her Master’s lap. Her pussy and ass so near Jinsoul’s face that she smelled her arousal as her cock hardened and was grazed by the fluffiness of her tail.

“Naughty kitty…” Jinsoul let out as Hyunjin turned around and smirked at her before holding her penis captive with her feet which were covered by her paw socks.

“Mmmm… Baby…” Jinsoul hissed as Hyunjin started kneading her cock with her clothed feet, going up and down on the length gradually as she masturbated her Master, her tail also coming in contact with her flesh, adding to the wonderful stimulus.

Jinsoul was fascinated by the way her penis looked enclasped by her pet’s paws as it was stroked so deliciously. The sight should be sinful but she couldn’t help but find it cute as Hyunjin’s socks had the imprint of an animal paw and her tail wavered around them. It was sensual but also adorable. She knew she would be cumming soon even if Hyunjin was rubbing her rod sluggishly. 

“Master, are you pleased?” Hyunjin asked as she turned around and saw Jinsoul looking blissfully at her.

“More than pleased, pet… I love your little paws massaging my dick…” Jinsoul reassured Hyunjin as she hummed in content at the sight of her foreskin being dragged along the top of her cockhead, a little bit of cum smearing from above.

Hyunjin smiled and meowed as she kept using her feet to pleasure her Master. She wanted her to relax and achieve a calming but fruitful climax, and as Jinsoul started shuddering, she knew her task would be done in no time.

Jinsoul saw how her weeping head started spurting thin streams of cum as this was one quiet but powerful orgasm. She was cumming tranquilly but profoundly, and it was all thanks to Hyunjin, she didn’t have to do anything. She loved it when her pet serviced her. 

Hyunjin noticed Jinsoul was already cumming as she let out little grunts of satisfaction and pressed her feet tighter to milk all the juices out of her in a gentle manner. 

“Baby… That was perfect… You’re so perfect… Let me show you how much you mean to me…” Jinsoul breathlessly said as she gently pushed Hyunjin on the floor and positioned her body on top of her. 

Jinsoul accommodated herself over her pet as she pushed Hyunjin’s legs together and tail to the side, so she could hover over the mound of her butt with her legs separated.

Hyunjin felt the pressure of Jinsoul’s body on top of her and meowed in bliss. She loved the warmth her Master provided and more so when her body was so close to hers as if they were only one. 

Jinsoul supported herself on her hands as she put them on the floor and started peppering Hyunjin’s back with gentle kisses. She went from her neck to her buttocks, making sure every bit of skin was left with the touch of her lips and tongue. 

Hyunjin felt goosebumps along her spine as Jinsoul kissed her back tenderly. Jinsoul was taking her time arousing her pet. Normally, they would fuck roughly and Jinsoul would leave the kindness for the aftercare but Hyunjin loved it when she incorporated vanilla elements to their lovemaking, just like she was doing now.

“Hyunjin… I wanted to ask you a question…” Jinsoul started to say as she grabbed her dick and pumped it, readying herself to enter her pet once again. Hyunjin whimpered beneath her as she felt herself suddenly trembling, anxious for her Master’s words.

“Aeong??” Hyunjin replied as she waited for the dreadful question her Master had for her. She didn’t know why she was feeling so uneasy but she knew it was something important as her Master had hinted at it the whole night and had used her name.

Jinsoul positioned the tip of her dick at the front of Hyunjin’s vagina and pushed languidly bottoming out in the process as herself and Hyunjin wheezed erotically.

Hyunjin was waiting for her Master’s question but it seemed Jinsoul was more preoccupied in fucking her gently as she started sliding her dick slowly in and out of her pussy, dragging it in such a dull way that she felt it all around her cavity. A delicious feeling invading and filling her pussy. She didn’t know lethargic sex could feel so good when done by the right person. The fullness it granted her was exquisite as she clenched unconsciously on Jinsoul’s penis.

Jinsoul loved the way her cock felt inside Hyunjin. It was hugged with ardor and fervor before it came back outside feeling bare and exposed. Hyunjin was her home in more aspects than one. She felt at home when she was around her and she felt at home when she was inside her. Her presence filled her with happiness and her naughtiness filled her with pleasure. It was only natural that she claimed her.

“I want to collar you, Hyunjin.” Jinsoul lastly told her pet as she hunched her hips forward and delivered a deep thrust which filled Hyunjin just right.

Hyunjin felt her chest constrict at the sudden words of her Master. She was startled and it was not because of the profound and pleasurable thrust. Jinsoul had reached deeper inside her, she had reached inside her heart. And as she heard her uttering those words, she felt herself on the brink of bursting out in happiness. She started weeping loudly, uncontrollably and hastily. Her reaction was not what Jinsoul expected, though.

“Hyunjin? Are you okay?” Jinsoul asked in surprise. She thought that was what Hyunjin wanted, maybe because of her own excitement she had not read the signs well enough.

Hyunjin continued whimpering, covering her eyes and face with her paws as Jinsoul had already stopped her thrusts and just remained inside her, not daring to move an inch.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’ll take back my words…” Jinsoul apologized and was about to pull out of her, at a loss because of the situation when Hyunjin reacted back.

“AEONG!!” Hyunjin screamed as her vagina walls applied pressure on Jinsoul’s cock preventing her from pulling out. Jinsoul had to be a fool not to understand that the ‘aeong’ Hyunjin had emitted meant a firm ‘no’.

Jinsoul got a little scared as she was not really understanding Hyunjin’s reaction. She feared she would scratch her again and she didn’t want more abrasions on her body as she believed she now had in her heart due to what she feared was Hyunjin’s rejection.

“Master… Don’t… Don’t regret your words, please…” Hyunjin told Jinsoul as she turned around facing her.

“Being collared has always been my dream. It’s what I always wanted… But you’re not just any dominant… You’re unique and special... Despite being your pet, being collared by you felt more like a fantasy… An unreachable dream… I never thought you felt that way about me… I can’t believe you feel that way about me…” Hyunjin said sincerely. Jinsoul had been affectionate, yes, but she thought it was all part of their kinky relationship. Not feelings involved, just pet play.

“Hyunjin… I’m sorry you got that idea… I’ve always liked you. I’m sorry I couldn’t express myself better but I have feelings for you… I love you, I’m in love with you… I want to collar you… Please, be mine...” Jinsoul confessed her feelings for the first time ever as Hyunjin listened carefully not believing a dominant like Jinsoul could be so sweet in the most defining moments.

Hyunjin was in many aspects what people in the BDSM Community considered a stray pet. Stray pets were submissive who didn’t have owners, who weren’t collared. There were many types of collars and normally when members of the Community ‘dated’ for lack of a better word, pets were given training collars or promise collars, which signified they were in a relationship.

Jinsoul had never given Hyunjin a collar, though. Jinsoul didn’t believe in the different types of collars and what they meant. It was all bullshit for her. She only believed in the collar given to pets when they engaged in a ‘Collar Ceremony’ with their partners. 

A ‘Collar Ceremony’ was basically the vanilla term for getting married in the BDSM Community. However, it denoted an even deeper bond than marriage, as it signified a matter of trust between submissive and dominant. It meant a submissive wholeheartedly accepted a dominant as the person who they would entrust their decisions to. Jinsoul believed in this more than anyone but had forgotten to let Hyunjin know of her beliefs.

Because of their miscommunication, Hyunjin had felt that Jinsoul didn’t feel the same way as her, but Jinsoul was proving her wrong and now she wanted to really commit to her. It was the most unexpected surprise.

“... Do you feel the same? Do you love me too?” Jinsoul asked with slight fear. She had taken Hyunjin’s feelings for granted. It was so ironic that they could communicate so perfectly intimately but it seemed they couldn’t do so well when vanilla matters were on the table.

“I do. I love you, Master. I’ve had for a long time… I thought you only saw me as a pet and nothing else…” Hyunjin replied as Jinsoul hugged her firmly and nuzzled her face on her neck.

“I could never see you only as a pet, Hyunjin. In fact, you’re everything I see. Do you want t-” Once Jinsoul had confessed the majority of her feelings and was about to ask the most important question of their lives, she was promptly cut off.

“Yes! I do! I want to be collared by you, Master. I love you…!” Hyunjin replied as she tried to turn herself over but was trapped by Jinsoul’s body over her. 

Jinsoul chuckled at her pet’s eagerness and stared at her fondly while she scratched the back of her ears. She kissed her sweetly for what felt like the very first time.

Jinsoul didn’t waste any time and entered Hyunjin once again as the latter gasped and arched her back sensually. They continued kissing each other, tongues lapping and teeth clashing. Their lips moved furiously and hungrily against one another.

“Take me, Master… Claim me, mark me, own me, make me yours…” Hyunjin demanded of her Master as Jinsoul bit her lip and forced her whole cock in and out of her precious pet in a maddening rhythm.

Jinsoul grounded her hips on Hyunjin’s back, undulating her hips consistently as she nailed Hyunjin to the floor by the power of her deep thrusts.

“Master… Go deeper, please!!” Hyunjin moaned dazed in a delirium of feelings.

Jinsoul snapped her hips back and gave a vigorous stroke that made Hyunjin’s ass bounce. Hyunjin growled in pleasure as Jinsoul pinned her to the floor and stabbed her with her long thick cock over and over again as they never stopped kissing. Saliva and blood dripping from their mouths which clashed savagely against one another for what would not be the last time.

“So tight… Your pussy is so tight, baby… You take me so well...” Jinsoul choked out as she rotated her hips all over Hyunjin’s ass, wanting to get even deeper.

Hyunjin had never felt so happy, she was to be collared and her pussy was being drilled in an arduous manner, just how she liked it. Jinsoul was not being gentle at all, she was ramming her hips forwards and backwards so fast that she was getting dizzy and could barely keep her eyes open.

Jinsoul loved how her penis looked when it slipped in and out of Hyunjin. It was shining, so full of their combined fluids, the juices smearing her balls and abs. And as she pushed it in further and disappeared in Hyunjin’s entrance, she felt like she would be depositing her cum soon inside her pet.

Hyunjin was aiding Jinsoul by rolling her ass back and following her thrusts as the latter ripped through her insides. Her walls felt hot, they were burning, they needed a soothing liquid to calm the fire in them. They needed Jinsoul’s essence. They wanted to be showered by it and keep it inside as a souvenir of their shared love.

Wanting to achieve her orgasm quickly, Jinsoul was now rutting onto Hyunjin, bucking her hips against her round asscheeks and slapping them fervently, making them sting, while Hyunjin arched her back so she could get deeper inside her. 

As Hyunjin gyrated her ass against Jinsoul’s cock, she felt it tapping the mouth of her cervix and she let out the loudest ‘aeong’ as her claws gripped the wooden floor. It was inevitable. She came, feeling her muscles ripple due to the intensity of her peak.

For her part, Jinsoul continued mounting Hyunjin, and as she felt her climaxing, her walls held her penis on a tight grip and she felt her own orgasm approaching. She pressed her hips harder onto her butt and lowered her head which came in contact with Hyunjin’s neck. And as soon as she felt the strings of cum erupting from her, she bit her pet harshly on the neck, breaking the skin, as blood poured out from the claiming wound. 

Hyunjin screamed as tears filled her eyes. The ache was unbelievable, but as she felt Jinsoul licking it, the happiness in her heart soothed the pain away. Jinsoul had claimed her. She had claimed her and fucked her like cats did. She couldn’t believe she could feel so satisfied as she did at that very moment.

Jinsoul had never felt so happy and it was all thanks to Hyunjin. She had felt the primal need to mark her and she wanted her to wear this scar as proof of their union. She couldn’t wait for them to make things official and have their ‘Collar Ceremony’.

“I love you, Hyunjin… I truly do, Aeongie…” Jinsoul blissfully said as she embraced Hyunjin and rested her head on her back as she gave soft kisses to where she had bitten her while she caressed her swollen belly full of cum.

“I love you too, Master… Until death and beyond…” Hyunjin replied as she turned around to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Until death and beyond…” Jinsoul whispered between kisses as she giggled and petted Hyunjin’s ears. 

Hyunjin and Jinsoul joyfully spent the night making love to each other, as their feelings had been finally made known. They were to be together for more than a lifetime and they felt grateful for having found each other in the most unexpected of ways. 

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
